


Tragedy

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken's refletion's on last tragic match. (one hundreed words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy

It was raining.  
The sky was grey and the wind dropped rose.  
Ken left the window and he leaned agai the wall of his bedroom.  
He closed his green eyes and he cried.  
Tears dropped from his green eyes.  
Tragedy has happened.  
His dear friend Ryu was dead.  
-I killed you...-he murmured. Their last match was terrible...  
Dark Hadou owned him, because Ryu had lost his control.  
He became a monster.  
-Ryu... I'm sorry..-he murmured. He didn't want to kill him, but there wasn't chances...  
He had to be stopped.  
And Ken Masters did the right thing.  
He has killed his dear friend.  
And is heart, at that time, was dead.


End file.
